In a magnetic recording disk drive, data is written by thin film magnetic transducers called “heads”, which are supported over a surface of the disk while it is rotated at a high speed. The heads are supported by a thin cushion of air [an “air bearing surface” (ABS)] produced by the disk's high rotational speed. There is a growing trend towards the decreased bit size of magnetic storage disks, making it difficult to write transitions in such magnetic storage mediums.
Prior art FIG. 1 illustrates a partial cross-sectional view of a portion of a head 100 (not drawn to scale), equipped with a heating element to facilitate writing data to a magnetic storage medium. It should be noted that various components of the remaining head 100 are excluded in FIG. 1 for clarity purposes.
As shown, an underlying head structure and substrate 102 are topped with a thick first alumina layer 104 for electrical and thermal insulation purposes Further provided is a thin second alumina layer 108 (for electrical insulation purposes) with a pole layer P1110 positioned thereon. Situated between the thick first alumina layer 104 and the thin second alumina layer 108 is a heating element 112 surrounded by additional alumina 106. FIG. 2 illustrates an enlarged view of the encircled area shown in FIG. 1, further illustrating the first alumina layer 104, second alumina layer 108 and heating element 112.
By this structure, current may be applied to the heating element 112 which heats inductive write head P1 layer 110 and, indirectly, the magnetic storage medium 120. By heating the magnetic storage medium 120 in such a manner, a coercivity of the magnetic storage medium 120 is improved, making it easier to write, or “flip,” the data stored on the magnetic storage medium 120.
In use, the thick first alumina layer 104 works to isolate the remaining portions of the head 100 from the heat generated by the heating element 112. Unfortunately, the thick first alumina layer 104 fails to sufficiently isolate the remaining portions of the head 100, resulting in heat dissipating into the head 100, away from the magnetic storage medium 120 where it is intended.